


The Borderline secret

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Cortex’s secret from his lover remain a secret?





	The Borderline secret

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and comment what you would like me to do next

Crash waits then Cortex walks in and says”I’m ready for our night of fun.” and Cortex grabs the lube then Crash says “woah”. Cortex proceeds to put the lube on.  
Crash Screams “Woah.”  
Wumpa Fruit walks in and says “Crash, I loved you but no longer as you are cheating on me,I’ll never go inside you have fruity fun with you again.” And Wumpa Fruit leaves. But once the door closed,Tiny barged the door down and sees crash and Cortex together. Tiny screams “CORTEX, TINY....NO......LIKE...........YOU!”Crash sneakily walks out. Tiny continues”Tiny no longer trust YOU Cortex. Tiny no longer love Cortex.” And leaves. Cortex turns to see Crash but Crash had already left. Cortex was left heartbroken and quietly sobbed while putting away the lube and cried “Guess I won’t be having any fun with anyone yet” then lies down and continues to sob until he falls asleep.


End file.
